


The Alluring Queen

by THorns (Undeaddaemon)



Series: TemptingBeasts [1]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Interspecies Sex, Monsters, Non-Consensual Bondage, Nudity, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Zoophilia, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undeaddaemon/pseuds/THorns
Summary: The encounter between an hunter and his prey that turned around quite unexpectedly.





	The Alluring Queen

**Author's Note:**

> A little tale that came into my head after I fought agains the dreadqueen rathian in the game.

M would have never expected the fight to be so intense. He knew that the dread-monsters were much stronger than common ones, so he prepared accordingly. His inventory was packed with full with as many potions as possible, bombs and traps to annihilate a city and enough tranquilizer to knock out a heard of jaggi, with great jaggi and everything else, but this dread queen rathian demanded all his skill and knowledge.

The fight was going on for about 45 minutes now and both hunter and monster were on their edge. The rathian was already limping and lost all her stamina while the hunter was on his last potion, standing with his back to the wall. The rathian charged for a final attack to finish the battle. But one second before she could reach the hunter, a shocktrap triggered and stunned her in place. M through his last tranquilizer with all the strength he could muster, and finally send the dreadqueen to sleep. With no energy remaining M sunk to his feet and drifted  into a deep sleep...

When he woke up all his hunter instincts kicked in and he jumped to his feet, getting some distance between him and the rathian. Said monster was also awake but was not able to move doo to the effects of the shocktrap and the tranquilizers. She helplessly struggled but was not able to stand or move, her tail swiped slowly over the floor.

M realised that the Monster was getting back its strength so he started to tie it up and make it ready for the transport to the guild. After he tied up the wings and feet he attempted to bind the tail like the rest of the body, but for some unknown reason the rathian struggled more than before when he put the ropes around the tail. She was still too weak to resist so it didn´t do more than a slight inconvenience, but it attracted M´s attention. After he bound the tail up like the rest of the body he was determent to find out what the rathian was trying to hide.

He let his hand slide over the long tail and noticed the growing discomfort of the monster the closer he got. As his hands reached the tails base the rathian was trembling. M let his hand wander underneath his hands touched something wet and throbbing. Not realising what was there M explored this unknown thing further until two of his fingers entered into it. The reaction followed immediately as the rathian let out a short and intense whimper.

M stepped away and locked at the rathians head, only to notice that it had loosened it´s restrains and was fixating M with a strange lock. m was confused but pretty sure the creature was looking at him in embarrassment and shame.

In this moment M brain started to work again and he realised what just happened between him and the rathian. Unknown thoughts roamed through his head and a unthinkable idea started to surface in his mind. He never had a single thought like this before, but this new development brought ideas in his head that everyone ells would call unnatural or inhuman.

M went to the rathians head and replaced the loosened rope with new ones. Only this time he didn´t fixate the rathian entirely. He let her enough space so she would be able to turn her head a little, just enough so she could see what M was going to do

Than he also rearranged the ropes around the rathians tail. He lifted it up so the tail so it would no longer be in his way. As he finished his work he was now able to fully see the throbbing pussy. The rathian trembled as M stepped closer to the, surprisingly small ,slit.

Some doubts wanted to crawl into his head as he stepped closer. M brought his head closer, only inches away and blew gently. The rathian responded with visible shiver, wandering from its tail through its entire body. It doesn´t seem to be happy about its situation, neither seemed it to be unwell.

M stepped back a little and removed the armor on his hand and put away his helmet. Then he put his hands on the rathians tights and let them wander around, exploring the soft skin. The wyvern shifted uneasy as the hunter played with her most vulnerable area.

Then M let his hands get closer to the pussy and examined it gently. Despite the fact that it was a giant monster he was playing with, the pussy looked unexpectedly human like, only slightly bigger. it head the whitish green colour of the rathians belly and the scales were surprisingly little and soft. M slowly spread the pussy open to expose a throbbing wet dark purple hole. Out of a whim he put his head closer and put out his tongue to taste this unknown area. The rathian roared slightly in surprised and started to moan as M continued to lick the rathian, enjoying its strong unknown taste.

As his tongue slightly touched a certain spot in the rathians pussy, she let out a loud roused roar which surprised M and let him pull back and look at the wyverns head. It now panted deep and let out loud moans. Realising what he just found, a mischief's grin wandered over his face as he looked the rathian in the eye while slowly guiding his finger to said spot and rub it slightly. The wyvern shifted around, unable to do anything but watch as the hunter played her G-spot and rubbed it with increasing speed and look at her while she shivered in ecstasy. She was about to come from the hunters touch, as said hunter stopped and pulled his hand back.

M saw the pure lust that was pulsating trough the rathians body and pulled his hand back. He stepped back and looked at the wyvern that lied there tied up and shaking in ecstasy. The rathian turned its large head and looked him directly, confusion and lust burning in her big dark eyes. She doesn´t seem to understand why he pulled away. M met her demanding gaze and decided that it would be his turn now to feel good.

He removed the rest of his armor and placed it on the ground. He was now standing before the wyvern, wearing nothing but his underwear an exposing a visible bump. He stepped closer again and removed his last layer of clothing. The rathian watched seemingly exited at the long and hard cock he was now exposing and shaked her hips towards him, at least as far as her restrains made it possible.

Placing his cock at her entrance he met the rathians gaze again as he slowly pushed inside, deliberately rubbing at her spot to watch with a wide grin as she seemed to grew crazy from the stimulation it put trough her. He pushed it in until he felt to touch an obstacle. The rathian seemed to freeze at the touch and slowly turned he r head towards him. M grinned her into the face as he pulled back and rammed his dick against the rathians inner "entrance". He could feel her twitching as he slammed his dick into her with increasing speed and sending new stronger waves of arousal trough her entire body. He reached down and rubbed her spot again while still penetrating her with more and more force behind each thrust. The wyvern arched at the pure stimulation it send trough her body and tried to escape, fearing to be enslaved to this pure pleasure.

M and the rathian finished at the same time as he shot his entire load into her womb and moaned himself as the rathian tightened herself up to squeeze every last drop of sperm out of him. The wyvern arched her back as she could feel the warm fluid filling her up, and with a final snap the ropes ting her up snapped and released her. She fell forward, her feet still shaky from the pleasure and turned towards M.

The hunter was completely exhausted from the sex, until he saw the giant wyvern turning towards him. He froze in place and was ready to die as the dreadqueen toward over him in her full high.

But she turned around, flapped her wings and flew away, leaving a both happy and satisfied to life trough this situation.

 

In the evening, few days later, at Ms small house in the outskirts of a small village, M was sitting on his front porch, maintaining his equipment. He was completely focused in his work, until he noticed a shadow rapidly flying over him. He ignored it, until he heard the loud gusts of wind, created by something really big landing in his backyard. He grabbed his weapon and ran back to see what was happening. But before he could do anything a big green foot pinned him down to the ground. M looked up and met the gaze of the rathian towering over him again. He was ready to die and closed his eyes. To his surprise, the weight on his chest was leaving and he opened his eyes again. The wyvern stepped back, grabbed his weapon and threw it away. Then she turned around and exposed her throbbing, dripping wet pussy. A slight moaning roar escaped her as she gazed at him demandingly. M stood up and a slight grin wandered over his face as he stepped closer, ready for a second round with his alluring queen.

**Author's Note:**

> It´s kind of my first work (so far) so I kind of hope you like it!  
> Give a comment if you like, would be appreciated.


End file.
